kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Cá thu đao
Mini event đã bắt đầu Event Cá thu đao 2019 bắt đầu từ : 25/10 đến 13/11. Đánh bắt cả cá thu lẫn cá mòi: Sự kiện câu cá thu đao năm nay sẽ thêm vào vật phẩm cá mòi mới, nó cũng có thể thu thập để hoàn thành nhiệm vụ và đồng thời đổi thành các nguyên liệu và trang bị. 150px Làm sao để thu thập Mackerel_obtain_message.png|Thông báo khi nhận được cá thu đao Mackerel_obtain_screen.png|Vật phẩm thu thập Trong thời gian mini-event diễn ra, Cá thu đao có thể thu thập được ở 1 số điểm cụ thể. 1 thông báo đặc biệt sẽ hiện ra khi vật phẩm drop(Ở hình bên cạnh). Có thể thu thập được cùng với tàu. Điều kiện để thu thập: *Chỉ có thể thu thập được ở 1 số điểm cụ thể. *Có thể rớt khi đạt chiến thắng hạng S hoặc A-rank ở 1 số điểm, tỷ lệ thu thập vẫn cao hơn khi đạt S-rank. *Có thể thu thập dù vẫn full slot ship. *Không ngăn cản với việc rớt tàu bình thường. *Đánh bắt quá mức sẽ làm giảm cơ hội nhận được chúng. Những trang bị tăng khả năng thu thập: *Máy định vị sóng âm bao gồm Máy định vị sóng âm Kiểu 3 và Máy định vị sóng âm ASDIC kiểu 124, Máy định vị sóng âm ASDIC kiểu 144/147 , Máy định vị sóng âm ASDIC kiểu 144/147 + HF/DF sẽ tăng khả năng cao hơn khi sử dụng để câu cá đặc biệt khi sử dụng máy định vị sóng âm dòng ASDIC *Đèn rọi and/or Đèn rọi 150cm Kiểu 96 - "Cá thu đao thường bị thu hút bởi ánh đèn. Vậy nên, cách thông dụng để bắt chúng là lắp loại đèn 500 W xanh hoặc trắng vào một bên mạn tàu, và một vài đèn màu đỏ yếu hơn ở bên mạn còn lại. Khi đàn cá tụ tập lại dưới ánh đèn trắng, đèn được soi sang phía bên kia mạn tàu, ở phía bên đó cả đàn sẽ bị tóm gọn trong lưới." Đọc Wikipedia:Fishing light attractor *Quan sát viên lành nghề có thể cũng tăng cơ hội bắt được cá nhưng chỉ nếu được lắp cùng với SONAR. *Bom chống tàu ngầm như Bom chống tàu ngầm Kiểu 3/ Bom chống tàu ngầm Kiểu 94 - Chắc thế này gọi là đánh cá bằng chất nổ đây ( mặc dù sử dụng sẽ tăng khả năng đánh bắt được cá nhưng sẽ làm tăng thời tăng thời gian overfished, Không khuyến khích sử dụng). *Các dạng của Swordfish: Swordfish , Swordfish Mk.II (Tinh nhuệ) , Swordfish Mk.III (Tinh nhuệ) sẽ tăng khả năng câu được cá. * Thủy phi cơ trinh sát Kiểu 0, Zuiun, Tàu bay Kiểu 2, Trực thăng quan sát Kiểu Ka cũng sẽ tăng khả năng câu được cá. * Thùng chuyên chở không tăng khả năng bắt thêm cá 600px|middle Ghi chú: *'Cá thu đao sẽ bị mất khi event kết thúc'. Vậy nên hãy đảm bảo rằng bạn hãy tiêu thụ hết trước khi event kết thúc. *Có thể Trao đổi và thu thập dùng cho Nhiệm vụ. *Bạn không thể tích trữ quá 99 Cá thu đao trong nhà kho. * Combo trang bị dành cho CL/DD 3 slot trang bị : Đèn rọi, Máy định vị sóng âm Kiểu 3 , Quan sát viên lành nghề / ( Thủy phi cơ trinh sát Kiểu 0 nếu CL hoặc sử dụng cả 4 trang bị đối với CL/CT/DD 4 slot trang bị như Ooyodo , Yuubari, Gotland , Katori, Kashima, Tashkent.) *Sẽ tốt hơn nếu câu cá luân phiên giữa cái World, đừng farm qua farm lại 1 map liên tục. (VD: câu được ở 3-3 đổi qua 1-1 node B, đổi qua world 6, lặp lại). *Câu cá khi bị tình trạng "overfishing" thì hãy ngừng câu ở map đó và để map đó hồi lại lượng cá mà bạn đã bắt. Tốt nhất đợi 2 đến 3 ngày sau khi câu được 5 con trở lên ở map đó. *Khu trục hạm hộ tống cũng sẽ tăng khả năng câu được cá thu đao. Những bản đồ có thể thu thập Ikazuchi-flag.jpg|Fleet Fishery Banner Xem thêm thông tin về tỷ lệ drop tại đây Kancolle Database (Chọn アイテム -> 秋刀魚 ở phía dưới hoặc vào trực tiếp đường dẫn này). *1-1: B, C (Boss). *1-5: I, H , J (Boss). *1-6: I, J. *3-1: G (Boss). *3-2: J, K , L (Boss). *3-3: G, K , M (Boss) . *3-4: M , P (Boss) . *3-5: G, K (Boss) .600px|middle **Click vào link hình để phóng to. *6-1: H, J, K (Boss). *6-5: D, F, I, J, M (Boss) . Ghi chú: *Những điểm màu đỏ: Có báo cáo rằng drop ở A-ranks. Đổi phần thưởng Cá thu đao có thể "chế biến" qua màn hình item và có thể chế biến thành 3 loại khác nhau: Ghi chú: '''Với sự kiện này, Số lượng cá thu đao để trao đổi phần thưởng '''Không như nhau tùy vào lựa chọn. Vậy nên hãy kiểm tra kỹ số lượng cá cần để đổi quà trước khi phàn nàn về chuyện gì đó. Nhiệm vụ về Cá thu đao * 3 Nhiệm vụ mới được thêm vào trong thời gian diễn ra sự kiện. Nhiệm vụ được tính dựa theo số cá thu đao bạn đang có trong nhà kho, vậy nên khuyến cáo các đô đốc đừng đổi phần thưởng tới khi hoàn thành hết các nhiệm vụ. * 3 Nhiệm vụ cá thu 2017 mới được thêm vào trong thời gian diễn ra sự kiện từ ngày 29/9 đến 18/10. * 3 Nhiệm vụ cá thu 2018 mới được thêm vào trong thời gian diễn ra sự kiện từ ngày 10/10 đến 26/10. 2019= {| class="article-table" style="border:0.1em solid #bdbdbd; width: 100%; font-size:12px; text-align:center;" |- ! rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:5%;" |ID ! rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:15%;" |Tên ! rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:25%;" |Hướng dẫn ! colspan="5" style="text-align:center; width:15%;" |Phần thưởng ! rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:10%;" |Điều kiện |- ! style="text-align:center; width:5%;" | ! style="text-align:center; width:5%;" | ! style="text-align:center; width:5%;" | ! style="text-align:center; width:5%;" | ! style="text-align:center; width:15%;" | |-|2015= {| class="article-table" style="border:0.1em solid #bdbdbd; width: 100%; font-size:12px; text-align:center;" |- ! rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:5%;" |ID ! rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:15%;" |Tên ! rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:25%;" |Hướng dẫn ! colspan="5" style="text-align:center; width:15%;" |Phần thưởng ! rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:10%;" |Điều kiện |- ! style="text-align:center; width:5%;" | ! style="text-align:center; width:5%;" | ! style="text-align:center; width:5%;" | ! style="text-align:center; width:5%;" | ! style="text-align:center; width:15%;" | |- id="BF1" | style="text-align:center; background-color: rgb(232, 57, 41);" |'BF1' | style="text-align:left;" | | style="text-align:left;" |Có 3 cá thu đao trong nhà kho |300 |0 |0 |0 | x1 + 30px | |- id="BF2" | style="text-align:center; background-color: rgb(232, 57, 41);" |'BF2' | style="text-align:left;" | | style="text-align:left;" |Có 10 cá thu đao trong nhà kho |550 |0 |0 |0 | x1 + |'BF1' |- id="BF3" | style="text-align:center; background-color: rgb(232, 57, 41);" |'BF3' | style="text-align:left;" | | style="text-align:left;" |Có 30 cá thu đao trong nhà kho |800 |300 |300 |300 | x1 + Cờ đánh cá lớn hạm đội |'BF2' |- |-|2017= {| class="article-table" style="border:0.1em solid #bdbdbd; width: 100%; font-size:12px; text-align:center;" |- ! rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:5%;" |ID ! rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:15%;" |Tên ! rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:25%;" |Hướng dẫn ! colspan="5" style="text-align:center; width:15%;" |Phần thưởng ! rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:10%;" |Điều kiện |- ! style="text-align:center; width:5%;" | ! style="text-align:center; width:5%;" | ! style="text-align:center; width:5%;" | ! style="text-align:center; width:5%;" | ! style="text-align:center; width:15%;" | |- id="SB01" | style="text-align:center; background-color: rgb(232, 57, 41);" |'SB01' |'Câu cá thu đao':" Ta hãy cố gắng câu cá thu! |Có 4 cá thu đao trong nhà kho |800 |0 |0 |0 | Chọn giữa: 30px Or 30pxx4 TIẾP THEO: Chọn giữa: Or link=Đèn rọi Or link=Lực lượng chiến đấu x4 | |- id="SB02" | style="text-align:center; background-color: rgb(232, 57, 41);" |'SB02' |'Câu cá thu đao': " Chung tay, nào hãy cung cấp hỗ trợ câu cá!" |Có 12 cá thu đao trong nhà kho |1200 |1200 |0 |0 | Chọn giữa link=Thuyền Daihatsu Or link=WG42 (Wurfgerät 42) Orlink=Nguyên liệu nâng cấp trang bị hàng không mô hình mới TIẾP THEO: Chọn giữa: x2 Or x2 Orlink=Nâng cấp máy bay |'SB01' |- id="SB03" | style="text-align:center; background-color: rgb(232, 57, 41);" |'SB03' |'Câu cá thu đao':" KABOOM! Nó là con lớn đây,chiên hay nướng đây!" |Có tổng cộng 30 cá thu đao trong nhà kho |3000 |3000 |3000 |1000 | Tập tin:Type_17_Fleet_Fishery_banner.png Chọn giữa Or Or thumb |'SB02' |- |-|2018= {| class="article-table" style="border:0.1em solid #bdbdbd; width: 100%; font-size:12px; text-align:center;" |- ! rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:5%;" |ID ! rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:15%;" |Tên ! rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:25%;" |Hướng dẫn ! colspan="5" style="text-align:center; width:15%;" |Phần thưởng ! rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:10%;" |Điều kiện |- ! style="text-align:center; width:5%;" | ! style="text-align:center; width:5%;" | ! style="text-align:center; width:5%;" | ! style="text-align:center; width:5%;" | ! style="text-align:center; width:15%;" | |- id="SB01" | style="text-align:center; background-color: rgb(232, 57, 41);" |'SB01' | |Có 3 cá thu đao trong nhà kho |600 |0 |0 |0 |'Chọn giữa': x6 36px Hoặc x2 Hoặc x3 link=Lương thực chiến đấu Và Chọn giữa:link=Máy định sóng âm kiểu 3Hoặc''' link=Quan sát viên lành nghề Hoặc x3 36px | |- id="SB02" | style="text-align:center; background-color: rgb(232, 57, 41);" |'SB02' | |Có 10 cá thu đao trong nhà kho |1000 |1000 |0 |0 |'Chọn giữa': x2link=Bom chống ngầm kiểu 95 Hoặc x2link=Thuyền Daihatsu Hoặc Và Chọn giữa: x2link=WG42 (Wurfgerät 42 Hoặc x236px Hoặc link=Nhân viên hàng không đêm |'SB01' (2018) |- id="SB03" | style="text-align:center; background-color: rgb(232, 57, 41);" |'SB03' | |Có 30 cá thu đao trong nhà kho |3000 |3000 |1000 |3000 |70px Chọn giữa:link=GFCS Mk.37 GFCS Mk.37 Hoặc Tập tin:Type_16_Fleet_Fishery_Banner_065_icon.png Hoặc Tập tin:Type_17_Fleet_Fishery_banner.png |'SB02' (2018) Tài liệu tham khảo "Fishing of saury is facilitated by their attraction to light. So, a common way of catching them is to affix powerful lighting fixtures with a number of 500 W blue or white lamps to one side of a boat, and some weaker red lamps to the other. When fish congregate under the stronger white lamps, the lighting is switched to the other side, where the fish – often the whole school – are collected in nets." Pacific saury - Trade section (wikipedia link) Japanese site on fishing for サンマ (Japanese only) Xem thêm *Pacific saury (wikipedia link) *Pacific saury (Japanese wikipedia link) *Pacific saury festival (Japanese wikipedia link) *Hộp quà *Hishimochi __INDEX__ Thể_loại:Sự kiện